1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable wireless information terminal apparatus such as a portable telephone and the like, and more particularly to a portable wireless information terminal apparatus in which a view of a display unit and an operation of an operational section are easy to perform even during using.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case of a conventional portable wireless information terminal apparatus represented by a portable telephone, as shown in FIG. 1, a terminal main body unit 50 has a configuration in which an upper casing 51 and a lower casing 52 are foldably disposed through a hinge 53. The upper casing 51 is provided with a receiver unit 54 and a display unit 55. The lower casing 52 is provided with a transmitter unit 56 and a key operation section 57.
In such a portable wireless information terminal apparatus, the display unit 55 is provided on a side of the upper casing 51 having the receiver unit 54. Thus, the display unit 55 is concealed by the side of the face of a user during calling. Therefore, information displayed on the display unit 55 can not be viewed.
In order to solve the above mentioned problem of the conventional portable wireless information terminal apparatus, a telephone in which information displayed on a display unit can be viewed even during calling is proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application (JU-A-Showa 61-134159).
FIG. 2 is a rear side appearance view which shows the telephone described in this Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application (JU-A-Showa 61-134159). FIG. 3 is a front side appearance perspective view which shows the telephone.
As shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, in the telephone described in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application (JU-A-Showa 61-134159), a receiver unit 61 and a transmitter unit 62 are provided on the front side of a terminal main body unit 60, and a display unit 63 and an operational section 64 are provided on the rear side thereof.
Then, as shown in FIG. 3, a second display unit 65 is further provided on the lower end side of the transmitter unit 62 of the terminal main body unit 60.
According to the telephone having such a configuration described in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application (JU-A-Showa 61-134159), a user can view the second display unit 65, if tilting the terminal main body unit 60 so as to separate the side of the transmitter unit 62 from his mouth, without separating the receiver unit 61 from his ear. Thus, the information identical to that displayed on the display unit 63 can be viewed from the second display unit 65 while calling.
In the telephone described in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application (JU-A-Showa 61-134159), the second display unit 65 can be viewed while calling. However, the operational section 64 is located on the rear side of the terminal apparatus. Thus, this results in a problem that the operational section 64 can not be operated while viewing the display units 65, 63, during calling.
Especially, since the above mentioned operation of the operational section 64 can not be performed, the screen operations of the display units 63, 65 and the like can not be performed during calling. Hence, the retrieval of the information within the terminal and the like can not be performed while calling, which is extremely inconvenient for the user.
The second display unit 65 is attached to the position adjacent to the transmitter unit 62. Therefore, even if the side of the transmitter unit 62 is separated from his mouth, the second display unit 65 is concealed behind his jaw and the like. This results in a problem that the visibility is not always excellent. In this case, this problem may be solved if placing the second display unit 65 at a position away from the transmitter unit 62 and further making the size larger. However, if so, the terminal main body unit 60 becomes larger, which is inconvenient for the utilization as the portable terminal apparatus.
Moreover, the transmitter unit 62 is separated from the mouth during calling. This results in a problem that it is difficult to input voice to the transmitter unit 62.
Another technique is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application (JU-A-Heisei 3-111045). This technique relates to a telephone apparatus installed in a movable body. The telephone apparatus is characterized by comprising: a movable body mount unit installed in the movable body; a handset unit connected to the movable body mount unit having a first display unit for giving information to a user; and a second display unit connected to at least one of the movable body mount unit and the handset unit. Then, the second display unit is described to be disposed such that the displaying direction thereof is adjustable.
However, if the second display unit is disposed in the handset unit, the handset unit is accordingly made larger. Thus, this is not suitable for the portable wireless information terminal apparatus of the prevent invention. Moreover, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application (JU-A-Heisei 3-111045), the operational section is concealed by the side of the user during using. Thus, the operational section can not be operated while viewing the display unit.